


It's a Trip.

by 8ami



Series: Garrett & Cal [6]
Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cal is too., Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Friendship goals, Garrett's Trying, M/M, Miscommunication, Pan!Garrett, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Garrett Laughlin, Pre-Relationship, Texting Conversations, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ami/pseuds/8ami
Summary: Taylor is just looking out for Cal.Cal is spending time with his friends.Bram's stepmom's due date is approaching.Simon gets a free ride.Garrett gets one thing right and another thing wrong.This story is a chapter reposted from the 'Texting To and From' that I've made its own story.





	It's a Trip.

**June 19th Monday**  
**Texting Group: Me, My Cal**

1:11 PM T :: Come over & swim. Brianna and Claire are here. Ethan is on his way.

1:15 PM C :: Im not feeling up to it atm.

1:16 PM T :: Quit Moping. Come Over Cal.

1:20 PM C :: Moping?

1:21 PM T :: On a side note I heard Garrett Laughlin went out of town.  _halo emoji_

1:27 PM C :: Taylor.

1:28 PM T :: Don’t act like I’m wrong. You have been running around with someone and u know I have a 3.9 GPA.

1:31 PM C :: And you know why I havent said anything.

1:32 PM T :: Of course. Mr.  _soccer ball emoji_  Jock isn’t out of the closest. Shocking.

1:36 PM C :: Taylor.

1:37 PM T :: Hush you. U know I won’t say anything so u can talk to me about this.

1:41 PM C :: I do know that.  
                    But its still his call and I want to respect that completely.

1:42 PM T :: Fine. I won’t bring it up again. Now come over because u ARE moping over the individual that I won’t name whether u want to admit it or not.

1:49 PM C :: On my way.

 

**June 20th Tuesday**  
**Texting Group: Me, Leading Lady**

4:43 PM C :: I can see you. Stop acting out moping.

4:44 PM T :: Don’t look so sad then.

5:00 PM C :: Better?

5:01 PM T ::  _heart emoji_

 

**June 20th Tuesday**  
**Texting Group: Me, Bram the English Garu**

10:12 AM G :: when did u start texting my sister about ur stepmoms pregnancy?

10:19 AM B :: Yesterday. When you didn’t answer any of my texts.

10:20 AM G :: I lost signal when I was out with David on the ATVs.  
                      I did get ur 23 messages this morning tho when I got back. As well as Nicole telling me I had to deal with you.

10:21 AM G :: becus seriously tell me are u or ur stepmom freaking out more?

10:24 AM G :: cus one of u is actually going to have the kid Bram.

10:27 AM B :: Sorry. You’re just the only person I know who’s been around a pregnant woman and babies in the last five years.  
                     Plus Nicole actually had a kid and I have a lot of questions.

10:30 AM B :: Okay I can see the panic now.

10:31 AM G :: lol, omg Bram. just breath. u havnt dropped my nieces or anything. prolly wont with this kid either. AND u freaking does not help ur stepmom.

10:36 AM B :: Actually, I think my stepmom is the calmest out of the three of us here.

10:37 AM G :: that sounds about right. srly tho it will all be fine. youll be a great older brother.

10:38 AM B :: The kid is going to be sixteen years younger than me.

10:39 AM G :: so youll be more like an uncle or something. being an uncle is great.

10:42 AM B :: Yeah, yeah as you keep telling me. How are your nieces anyways?

10:47 AM G :: hooligans the pair of them.

10:49 AM G :: Lilliana fears nothing. shes almost given me a heart attack twice by jumping off something at me expecting me to catch her without warning.  
                      apparently she does it to David all the time.

10:50 AM G :: Cat has started to randomly parroting out a lot of what shes heard people say and I think its hilarious, lol.

10:56 AM B :: You should definitely record her. I’m sure Nicole and David are glad to have your help with them for the two weeks then.

11:03 AM G :: theyve pawned them off on me alone 3 nights now. Ive only been here 5 days.

11:05 AM B :: Don’t act like you don’t enjoy watching your nieces.

11:08 AM G :: true enough

11:43 AM G :: hey u no Im not far from Savannah atm if u want I can drive out there and we can hang out for a day. So u can ask all ur questions in person.

11:52 AM B :: That would be great, honestly. I’m either with my dad and step-mom freaking out or on my own freaking out, but are you sure? You always look forward to spending these two weeks with your sister and her family.

11:54 AM G :: yeah of course Im sure man. Its not a big deal. I can always just stay here a couple more days to make up the loss.

11:55 AM G :: my parents wont turn down the chance to have the house to themselve more and u no I have a standing invitation to come out here.

12:04 PM B :: Then yes, absolutely.

12:06 PM G :: cool man cool.

 

**June 21st Wednesday**  
**Texting Group: Me, Spier**

9:02 AM G :: hey! Spier what r u doing the next couple of days?

 

10:11 AM S :: This is TOO early. Ask again later.

10:14 AM G :: okay Im gonna assume u dont want to visit ur boy with me then yes?

10:16 AM S :: I’m totally awake.

10:17 AM S :: But isn’t Bram in Savannah? And ur out visiting family to right?

10:23 AM G :: Im aware of both those things. it adds 2hrs to my trip to pick u up but I think Bram would do well to see u. before he drives his stepmom crazy and she snaps.

10:28 AM S :: Bram won’t no I’m coming?

10:29 AM S :: I dont want to put his dad and stepmom out.

10:30 AM S :: Also I haven’t meet his dad before.

10:30 AM S :: I’ve met his mom but like should I meet his dad without Bram knowing before??

10:37 AM G :: WOAH dude breathe. Srly u and Bram need to learn how lungs work.

10:38 AM G :: I asked Bram’s dad about coming up and bringing someone w me. and we can totally meet Bram somewhere else so if for some reason he doesnt want u to met his dad and stepmom then u still get to see Bram.

10:41 AM S :: U asked Bram’s dad???

10:42 AM G :: if he can text my sister I can text his dad without it being weird

10:46 AM S :: O.o Okay then? I'm not going to ask. But I’m going to go talk to my parents. I’ll let u no what they say.

 

**June 23rd Friday**  
**Texting Group: Me, Cal $$**

1:14 PM G :: I regret things

 

1:51 PM C :: Uh. what kind of things?

2:02 PM G :: offering to drive Spier to Savannah to see Bram.

2:04 PM C :: That is not at all what I thought you were going to say.

2:05 PM G :: what did u think I was gonna say?

2:07 PM G :: also done getting gas. Ill text u again when Im done driving.

2:14 PM C :: I thought you meant things like the cast party, movies, or coming over to my house. that sort of ‘things’.

 

9:39 PM G :: OMG NO!

9:39 PM G :: I completely meant Spier. he has such bad taste in music and he stole my aux cable.

9:41 PM G :: Im soooo sorry. I didnt even think.

9:42 PM G :: I didnt mean that at all. I swear.

9:45 PM G :: I so do not regret those things.

9:46 PM G :: those things are a lot of fun.

9:47 PM G :: and I definitely want to keep doing them.

9:49 PM C :: Okay, okay. I believe you, lol. I believed you after the first text.

9:55 PM G :: then u can go ahead and ignore the others.

9:57 PM C :: That doesn’t sound like something I should do.

10:02 PM G :: I regret this convo.

10:07 PM C :: Did you mean that?

10:08 PM G :: what? No! fucl I need to stop saying regret.

10:10 PM C :: Oh no, Im sorry that one was my fault. I was talking about wanting to continue things between us.

10:13 PM G :: well yeah. of course I do.

10:14 PM C :: Ok good.

10:16 PM G :: do u?

10:17 PM C :: Yeah. its fun.

 

1:21 AM G :: hey? this thing between us, u know its not exclusive right?

1:39 AM C :: Of course.

1:40 AM C :: I meant its good you want to continue this because of me being a guy.

1:41 AM G :: yeah yeah. Im still cool with that. doing good there.

1:43 AM G :: just for the record tho. I just want u to no that Im not holding u to anything w me.  
                    U no like if u meet someone or whatever dont not go after them because of me.

1:47 AM C :: And vice versa, right?

2:01 AM C :: Goodnight, Garrett

 

**June 24th Saturday**  
**Texting Group: Me, My Cal**

8:11 AM T :: Did u sleep at all?

8:14 AM C :: Taylor youre sitting next to me in Briannas car.

8:15 AM T :: Yes, but I’d bet  _dollar bill emoji_  on why u have bags under ur eyes, and I no u don’t want Brianna, Ethan, & Claire to no about it.

8:18 AM C :: Im not talking to you about this. Especially on our way to breakfast w/our friends.

8:19 AM T :: Okay.

8:20 AM T :: Just let me know if I need to ruin a soccer player.

8:22 AM C :: Thanks, Taylor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the notifications and the reformating. Idk why I get like this sometimes where I just need to reorganize things and this time it happened to be the series. It just makes me feel better I guess, but I do think it will be helpful in the long run as my text chapters have been more plot pertinent then I originally attended.


End file.
